Fascination
by JessSwann2
Summary: Durant CoBP... Et si au lieu de faire semblant de boire du rhum  sur l'île Elizabeth l'avait vraiment fait ? Comment aurait évolué l'histoire ?


**Disclaimer: **** Les persos sont à Disney, ce qu'ils font me regarde ... hem**

_**Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle histoire, écrite pour répondre au défi de 30 interdits sur Live Journal. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Fascination**

Exténuée, Elizabeth se laissa tomber sur le sable de l'île au large de laquelle Barbossa venait de les abandonner. Le coeur lourd, la jeune fille fixa le Black Pearl qui s'éloignait à l'horizon, emportant loin d'elle William Turner... Puis son regard dépité se posa sur celui qui l'accompagnait dans son exil involontaire. Jack Sparrow, le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. L'homme qui avait nourri une bonne part de ses rêveries romanesques sur les pirates ...

« C'est la seconde fois que je vois cet homme partir avec mon navire » Pesta t'il

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui et grimaça en le voyant se laisser tomber sur le sable. Le Jack Sparrow qui se trouvait devant elle n'avait décidemment rien à voir avec le pirate fougueux qui avait enflammé son imagination. Déçue, la jeune fille s'éloigna et commença à explorer l'île

Elle revint rapidement à son point de départ et Jack lui fit un sourire

« Elle n'est pas tellement grande n'est ce pas ? »

Elizabeth lui lança un regard hostile, dépitée par son manque d'initiative. Elle grinça des dents et le suivit du regard tandis qu'il commençait à arpenter le sable à grands pas, apparemment décidé à s'installer sur l'îlot

« Mais.. vous avez déjà été abonné sur cette île non ? Donc nous pouvons.. nous pouvons faire la même chose » Tenta-t-elle.

Jack s'immobilisa et la fixa avec une pointe d'hostilité

« Et pourquoi Miss Swann ? Le Black Pearl est loin et à moins que vous ayez un gouvernail et des voiles sous votre jupon, le jeune Turner sera mort avant que nous l'ayons retrouvé »

Des larmes brûlantes montèrent aux yeux d'Elizabeth à cette pensée mais elle se força à les ignorer. Aussi outrée que déçue par l'attitude de Jack elle se lança à sa poursuite

« Mais vous êtes le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Vous, vous vous êtes enfui au nez et la barbe de sept agents de la Compagnie, Vous.. avez mis à sac le port Nassau sans tirer un seul coup de feu ! Vous êtes le pirate dont parlent les livrent , explosa t'elle sans cacher sa déception avant de reprendre plus calmement. Comment vous êtes vous échappé la dernière fois ? »

A sa grande consternation le pirate la fixa un moment sans rien dire puis il tiqua, reprenant la parole d'une voix lente

« La dernière fois... La dernière fois je n'ai passé que trois jours sur cette île avant que les contrebandiers qui l'utilisaient ne viennent me chercher. Déclara t'il en ouvrant une trappe parsemée de toiles d'araignée. Mais il semble que maintenant ils aient arrêté leur activité, probablement grâce aux bienfaits de votre foutu Norrington » Grinça t'il en réapparaissant , tenant deux bouteilles poussiéreuses

Elizabeth le regarda sans croire ce qu'elle entendait et qui contredisait tout ce qu'elle avait entendu sur le fameux capitaine. Le pirate l'ignora et elle le tança avec hargne

« Alors c'est ça la fameuse aventure du Capitaine Sparrow ? Vous avez passé trois jours allongé sur une plage à boire du rhum ? » Résuma t'elle d'un ton rempli de mépris

Jack la regarda et sourit

« Bienvenue aux Caraïbes mon ange ! » Lui répondit il en lui tendant une bouteille.

Elizabeth la prit sans réfléchir tandis que le pirate s'éloignait joyeusement.

Au bout d'un moment, Elizabeth finit par le rejoindre, le coeur lourd sans savoir si ce qui lui pesait plus : le fait de savoir Will Turner en danger ou la découverte de la réalité au sujet de Jack Sparrow... La jeune fille soupira et jeta un regard en coin au pirate qui buvait sans se soucier d'elle. Jack Sparrow était si loin de l'image qu'elle s'en était fait... Avant le connaître, elle se l'était représenté comme un jeune et bel homme , grand, courageux , un as de l'escrime doté d'une intelligence hors du commun... Un homme dangereux mais étrangement chevaleresque ( ses rêveries n'étaient pas toujours très logiques) Au lieu de ça, le « jeune » homme avait au moins dix ans de plus qu'elle, ne brillait pas son courage ni par son adresse à l'épée... Son intelligence semblait limitée (hormis lorsqu'il s'agissait d'inventer des mensonges convaincants) quand à son côté chevaleresque... leur première rencontre l'avait déjà convaincue qu'il n'existait que dans ses rêves... En vérité le seul point sur lequel Jack Sparrow tenait ses promesses c'était sur le fait qu'il était un bel homme comme elle en connaissait déjà beaucoup, Will Turner y comprit.

Déçue, Elizabeth fixait le pirate sans s'en rendre compte, détaillant les traits réguliers de son visage jusqu'aux bras qu'elle savait musclés pour en avoir déjà subi l'étreinte lorsqu'il l'avait sauvée de la noyade puis prise en otage

« Comptez vous continuer à me regarder ainsi longtemps Elizabeth ? » Lui demanda finalement le pirate

Prise en flagrant délit, la jeune fille rougit légèrement avant de relever le menton avec morgue

« Il me semble vous l'avoir déjà dit Capitaine Sparrow, c'est Miss Swann pour vous »

Loin de se formaliser par la rebuffade, le pirate lui fit un sourire amusé

« Dans ce cas Miss Swann , combien de temps allez vous me regarder comme vous le faites ? Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas l'habitude ou que cela me dérange ... mais sans vouloir porter atteinte à votre comment dire ? Sens de l'honneur... Il me semble que c'est le genre de regard que désapprouverait votre cher Norrington » Se moqua t'il

Cette fois, Elizabeth le toisa avec hostilité

« Tout d'abord ce n'est pas "mon cher Norrington" ensuite si je vous regarde c'est uniquement parce que je me demande comment j'ai pu penser qu'un homme tel que vous pouvait être intéressant »

Au moment où elle répondait, Elizabeth se rendit compte de son erreur en voyant le large sourire suscité par sa tirade. Jack Sparrow se rapprocha légèrement d'elle et la regarda , l'air ironique

« Alors comme ça vous me trouvez intéressant ? Jusqu'à quel point ? » Susurra t'il, mettant une invite évidente dans sa voix

Elizabeth s'écarta avec une moue méprisante

« Je vous trouvais intéressant... Corrigea-t-elle. Mais c'était avant de vous connaître »

Le pirate prit pensivement sa bouteille et but une longue rasade tandis qu'Elizabeth détournait le regard ,écoeurée. Non content de ne satisfaire à aucun de ses rêves, Sparrow était en plus un ivrogne..

« Pourquoi me trouviez vous intéressant ? Lui redemanda Jack au bout de quelques minutes

- Quelle importance ?

- Allons répondez... nous avons le temps pour ça non ? »

Le coeur d'Elizabeth se serra un peu plus à la pensée qu'elle était coincée sur cette île pendant que Will risquait sa vie et elle tourna un regard brûlant de rage sur son compagnon

« Parce qu'avant de vous connaître je pensais que vous étiez un héros... Je, je vous admirais alors qu'en fait... aucune des histoires n'était vraie » Cracha t'elle

Le visage du pirate se durcit à ses paroles et il se leva brusquement pour écarter sa chemise, exhibant deux cicatrices en forme d'impact de balle sur sa poitrine. Elizabeth rougit en les voyant, son regard s'attardant un peu plus que de raison sur son torse et le pirate continua, dévoilant de nouvelles cicatrices sur ses avant bras

« Est ce assez vrai pour vous Miss Swann?

- Oh... Répondit Elizabeth, gênée

- Oui.. Oh » Répéta Jack avec ironie avant de reprendre sa place à ses côtés

Elizabeth, embarrassée, commença à tourner et retourner sa bouteille de rhum dans ses mains tout en songeant à la démonstration que le pirate venait de lui faire. A ses côtés, celui ci ricana légèrement

« Allons cessez donc de caresser cette bouteille de cette façon et goûtez Miss Swann

- Non merci, je n'aime pas le rhum. » Répondit la jeune femme

Jack ricana de nouveau

« En avez vous déjà seulement bu ? Si c'est le cas, je suis fort étonné, ce n'est pas le genre d'éducation que l'on donne aux jeunes filles de bonne famille »

Mortifiée d'être si bien percée à jour, Elizabeth ne répondit pas

« Allons goûtez... Murmura Jack. Je vous jure de ne rien dire à votre Commodore de fiancé

- James n'est pas mon fiancé ! S'exclama Elizabeth

- Oh vraiment... Au vu des regards jaloux et peu chrétiens dont il vous gratifie j'aurais cru le contraire...

- En fait il m'a demandé ma main. Corrigea Elizabeth. Mais je n'ai pas encore accepté..

- Ce qui est le signe évident que vous ne comptez pas le faire » Se moqua Jack

Elizabeth rougit , pâlit mais ne protesta pas... Après tout, le pirate n'avait pas entièrement tort... Plongée dans ces réflexions, la jeune femme but machinalement une gorgée, manquant de s'étrangler. Jack la regarda avec une moue moqueuse et elle se força à boire de nouveau, le liquide lui brûlant la gorge

« Si le Commodore n'a pas vos faveurs... Peut être un autre prétendant ? » Plaisanta Jack

Le regard d'Elizabeth s'assombrit et elle songea de nouveau à Will... Malgré tout ses efforts, le jeune homme continuait de garder ses distances avec elle... et après l'aveu qu'elle lui avait fait un peu plus tôt... il y avait fort à parier qu'il continuerait à agir de cette manière, du moins s'ils se revoyaient un jour

« Non... Aucun de bien sérieux » Soupira t'elle tristement

Jack resta silencieux un moment tandis qu'elle fixait l'horizon d'un oeil morne

« Vous avez dit que vous avez lu des histoires me concernant » Reprit il au bout d'un moment

Un soupir dépité échappa à Elizabeth et elle répondit sans le regarder

« Oui, j'ai toujours été fascinée par les pirates » Lâcha t'elle

La tête lui tournait un peu aussi avait elle répondu sans réfléchir, Jack plissa les yeux et s'approcha légèrement

« Racontez moi ça Miss Swann

- Ça n'est pas très intéressant...

- Racontez tout de même »

Aidée par le rhum, Elizabeth obéit, détaillant les histoires qu'elle avait lues

« On dirait que je suis dans chacune d'entre elles. Se rengorgea Jack

- Pas que vous ! S'indigna Elizabeth

- Mais en grande partie… Je me demande ce que cela cache » Susurra le pirate.

Elizabeth rougit et se troubla légèrement, gênée par ses confidences.

« Rien du tout » Répondit elle rapidement avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de rhum.

Un nouveau ricanement salua sa réponse et elle tourna un regard un peu vague vers lui. Jack la fixa brièvement puis sourit

« Et dites moi... Jusqu'où va votre fascination ? »

Elizabeth déglutit, brusquement consciente que, les heures passant, le pirate s'était considérablement rapproché d'elle

« Votre question est... offensante! » S'exclama t'elle avant de réaliser quelle conclusion il pourrait en tirer

Jack sourit de plus belle

« Voilà qui répond à ma question... » Déclara t'il en se levant

Elizabeth le suivit du regard tandis qu'il déposait des branchages sur le sol

« Que faites vous ? »

Jack lui lança un coup d'oeil amusé

« Je fais un feu Miss Swann, les nuits sont fraîches par ici et à moins que vous n'ayez l'intention de mourir de froid vous feriez mieux de m'aider »

Elizabeth se releva maladroitement, la tête lui tournant un peu et elle cligna des yeux. Jack lui lança un regard de biais

« Allons je plaisantais, je ne suis peut être pas le héros que vous vous imaginiez mais je sais au moins réchauffer les dames »

Elizabeth ne put retenir un sourire à cette curieuse affirmation et se laissa retomber au sol, le suivant du regard tandis qu'il se démenait avec les branchages. Au bout d'un moment, ses efforts furent couronnés de succès et il se laissa tomber à ses côtés

« Trinquons ma belle ! S'exclama t'il

- Et à quoi ? Répondit Elizabeth, emportée par son côté joyeux et soulagée de le voir s'écarter de sujet dangereux de son attirance pour les pirates et pour lui même

- Et bien... si nous trinquions à vos rêves de pirate » Suggéra Jack

Elizabeth sourit avec amertume et but une petite gorgée

« Quand je pense que j'ai pu être aussi naïve... » Soupira-t-elle en le regardant vider sa bouteille à grandes gorgées

Jack se redressa et lissa consciencieusement ses moustaches

« Allons Elizabeth, je suis certain que nous allons bien finir par trouver un domaine dans lequel je serais à la hauteur de vos rêves » Susurra t'il

Elizabeth haussa les épaules et ne se donna pas la peine de le reprendre

« Je ne vois pas comment...

- Si vous racontiez...

- Raconter quoi ?

- Vos autres rêves. Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes contentée de ce que vous m'avez dit » Susurra Jack d'une voix suggestive

Cette fois la jeune femme recula, consciente qu'il tentait de l'entraîner sur un terrain dangereux

« Je n'ai pas encore assez bu pour ça » Répondit elle sèchement, sans détacher son regard de celui du pirate

Elle songea un bref instant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi sombres et déglutit brutalement

« M'écoutez vous ? » S'impatienta Jack

Elizabeth sursauta, gênée d'être une fois de plus prise en flagrant délit mais le pirate sourit de plus belle. Un sourire vaguement moqueur. Apparemment peu affecté par la demi bouteille de rhum qu'il avait déjà bue, il se leva souplement et lui tendit la main

« Si nous dansions ?

- Danser ? S'étonna Elizabeth. Mais je doute que vous connaissiez les pas de

- Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de danse encore que vous pourriez être étonnée, la coupa Jack. Mais puisque vous aimez tellement les pirates, je vais vous apprendre à danser à notre manière. En échange... » Laissa t'il planer

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres à la pensée de ce qu'il dirait ensuite. Tremblante, elle sentit son cœur faire une brusque embardée et la jeune fille se souvint soudain de la partie qu'elle occultait invariablement dans ses rêveries. La partie où les pirates violaient les femmes

« Allons ne faites pas cette tête. Reprit Jack. Je ne pensais pas à ça, encore que la chose serait sûrement intéressante, non je me disais qu'en échange vous pourriez m'apprendre la chanson de pirates dont vous m'avez parlé tout à l'heure »

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils... Elle ne se souvenait plus lui avoir parlé de la moindre chanson... Le pirate sourit ne s'y trompa pas et il saisit sa main

« J'en conclus que cette fois vous avez assez bu pour ça » Plaisanta t'il à demi avant de la soulever facilement de terre pour l'entraîner dans une danse autour du feu

Emportée par sa gaieté contagieuse, Elizabeth commença à chanter avec hésitations

« Nous sommes les pirates, les forbans...

- J'adore cette chanson ! » Répondit Jack avec enthousiasme

Encouragée, Elizabeth continua, riant de cette danse qui ne ressemblait à rien et entrecoupant chaque couplet d'une gorgée de rhum. Finalement Jack la saisit par le bras et ils s'écroulèrent à terre

« J'adore cette danse » S'exclama Elizabeth en riant.

Jack la fixa de nouveau et lui tendit sa bouteille de rhum

« Trinquons ma jolie ! »

Elizabeth éclata de rire tandis que leurs bouteilles s'entrechoquaient.

« Vous savez Elizabeth, ce qui plait avant tout aux pirates c'est la liberté… Lâcha Jack d'un air inspiré

- Je crois que c'est-ce qui me plait tellement chez les pirates. » Avoua Elizabeth

Jack se rapprocha imperceptiblement et reprit

« Et que feriez vous si vous étiez libre ?

- Et bien… Je ne sais pas… Je… Je ferais, ce qui me plait je pense » Répondit Elizabeth, un peu éméchée.

Jack éclata de rire et glissa son bras autour de son épaule

« Je crois que vous rendrez un grand service à ce cher Norrington en refusant de l'épouser… Il ne saurait pas quoi faire d'une femme comme vous »

Piquée au vif par ce qu'elle devinait confusément être une insulte, Elizabeth se dégagea

« Parce que vous vous sauriez peut être ? Répondit elle sans réfléchir

- Est-ce une invite Elizabeth ? »

Les yeux dans ceux de Jack, le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra encore et la jeune femme se força à se détacher

« Absolument pas ! Affirma-t-elle un peu trop vivement

- Je suis persuadé du contraire… Depuis que nous sommes ici vous ne me lâchez pas des yeux …

- Il n'y a rien d'autre à regarder ! » Se justifia Elizabeth

Jack sembla y réfléchir

« C'est pas faux. Admit il tout en s'approchant à nouveau. Mais… Dites moi… Lorsque vous rêvez de pirates…

- Arrêtez avec ça… Murmura Elizabeth, le feu aux joues

- Je parie que c'est la nuit… Dans votre lit, lorsque vous êtes seule » Susurra Jack.

Cette fois, Elizabeth s'empourpra pour de bon et baissa rapidement les yeux, honteuse

« Évidemment que c'est la nuit… » Triompha Jack.

Elizabeth rougit de plus belle, inquiète à la pensée qu'il devine jusqu'où ses rêveries l'emmenaient parfois et qui n'avaient rien d'honorables. Jack leva sa bouteille pour boire et la regarda brièvement.

« Je pense que nous allons faire beaucoup de progrès Elizabeth » Déclara-t-il avant de boire

La jeune femme se retourna avec surprise

« Des progrès ?

- Oui… Racontez moi… Arrive t'il que le pirate dont vous rêvez vous… embrasse ? Demanda-t-il, amusé

- Non. Mentit Elizabeth, rouge de confusion. Et dans mon imagination vous étiez beaucoup plus jeune et plus … S'interrompit elle brutalement

- Vigoureux ? Suggéra Jack

- Non… Plus propre ! » S'exclama Elizabeth en plissant le nez

Un regard étonné lui répondit et Jack balaya l'argument

« Broutilles, ce n'est pas la propreté qui vous attire… C'est autre chose …

- Taisez vous. » Lui répondit Elizabeth.

Jack sourit de nouveau et s'approcha d'elle

« Allons Elizabeth… Nous sommes seuls vous et moi… Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

- En … Mais pour qui me prenez vous ! » S'exclama la jeune fille en tentant de se lever.

La poigne de Jack la retint et il l'attira contre lui

« Pour une jeune fille qui rêve d'être femme…

- Vous…

- Votre bouche dit non, vos yeux disent oui trésor. Lui asséna Jack. Laissez moi contenter les yeux »

L'esprit embrumé par le rhum, Elizabeth ne protesta pas lorsque la main de Jack se posa derrière sa nuque, attirant son visage à lui

« J'ai .. Trop bu… Murmura Elizabeth

- Moi aussi. » Plaisanta Jack avant de glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elizabeth retint son souffle en sentant la bouche chaude du pirate emprisonner la sienne. Derrière sa nuque, la main de Jack se crispa et elle écarta instinctivement les lèvres, laissant le passage à la langue chargée de rhum du pirate qui vint caresser la sienne. La tête de la jeune femme tourna un peu plus tandis qu'il l'embrassait lentement, l'amenant au bord de l'évanouissement. Finalement, Jack s'écarta et Elizabeth prit une brusque inspiration

« Est-ce que cela répond à vos attentes Elizabeth ? » Demanda le pirate.

Perdue, la jeune femme hocha la tête et Jack se pencha de nouveau sur elle, reprenant sa bouche avec plus d'exigence. Cette fois, Elizabeth noua ses bras autour de son cou, un soupir lui échappant tandis qu'il l'allongeait sur le sable. Jack la relâcha et elle plongea son regard dans le sien, tremblante.

« Cachez vous un gouvernail sous votre jupon ? » Lui demanda Jack d'un ton grivois en laissant sa main remonter le long de la jambe de la jeune fille, dévoilant lentement sa peau.

Elizabeth frissonna au contact de sa main chaude et essaya mollement de se redresser sans y parvenir, étourdie par le rhum et par les sensations nouvelles.

« Ne bougez pas mon ange » Lui ordonna Jack tout en glissant jusqu'à ses cuisses

Elizabeth prit une inspiration brutale en sentant ses doigts l'effleurer et elle le regarda avec appréhension.

« Je ne compte pas vous violer » Souffla Jack en désertant ses cuisses pour venir se poser sur sa poitrine.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth fit une embardée et il sourit

« Vous en avez envie … Vous voulez qu'on vous désire, qu'on vous touche ….

- Non… Je ne suis pas… Une de ces filles… Gémit Elizabeth qui , trop consciente de la main de Jack sur sa poitrine avait bien du mal à se concentrer.

- Non… Vous êtes une femme qui a envie d'un pirate » Lui rétorqua Jack

Elizabeth retint son souffle, estomaquée par son culot tandis qu'il continuait ses caresses. Elle ne protesta pas lorsque la main de Jack défit les cordons de sa chemise, exhibant ses seins à la peau laiteuse.

« Très jolie, apprécia le pirate

- Que… Faites vous ? Soupira Elizabeth en sentant les lèvres de Jack se poser sur sa gorge.

- Je réalise vos rêves… » Souffla Jack en glissant sa langue sur l'un des tétons de la jeune fille.

Le corps d'Elizabeth se cambra à son contact et la jeune fille songea avec affolement que si elle ne l'arrêtait pas maintenant, elle serait perdue. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de la laisser mais la bouche de Jack se referma sur son sein, l'aspirant entre ses dents.

« Ma .. Vertu… » Gémit elle

Un sourire grivois lui répondit et Jack laissa sa main remonter le long de sa cuisse, effleurant son entrejambe humide

« Je crois que votre vertu en a assez d'être vertueuse… » Répondit il en glissant un doigt en elle.

Un long gémissement lui répondit et Elizabeth se tortilla sous lui.

« Je vais vous satisfaire trésor… Lui assura Jack. Mais il faut prendre le temps » Déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ivre de rhum et de désir, Elizabeth noua ses bras autour de son cou et répondit à son baiser, émue par les sensations qu'elle découvrait.

Leur baiser se prolongea un long moment puis Jack se recula à nouveau, glissant une main baguée dans les cheveux épars de la jeune fille

« Jack .. Je… Commença Elizabeth

- Vous ? » Lui demanda le pirate d'une voix rauque.

Elizabeth déglutit et plongea ses yeux dans ceux si sombres de son partenaire. Toutes les objections moururent sous ses prunelles sombres et elle frissonna à la pensée que la scène qu'elle avait si souvent vécue dans ses rêveries précédant le sommeil était sur le point de se réaliser. Elle n'était plus déçue par Jack Sparrow. Elle ne se souvenait même plus l'avoir imaginé différemment.

Fascinée par les ombres que le feu projetait sur les cicatrices de son torse, Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre. Jack suivit son regard et glissa sa main libre derrière sa nuque

« Vous pouvez goûter…L'encouragea-t-il. Cette nuit… vous êtes un pirate trésor, vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez… »

Cette nuit… Se répéta Elizabeth en posant ses lèvres sur le torse de Jack qui frissonna.

La main du pirate se crispa dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle embrassait timidement sa peau, sa langue effleurant cette dernière.

« Bugger… Elizabeth » Soupira Jack

Elle s'écarta légèrement, savourant le goût de sel que sa peau avait laissé sur ses lèvres et il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois encore elle ne protesta pas. Les mains de Jack entreprirent de la débarrasser de sa chemise déjà bien mise à mal par leurs explorations et Elizabeth se retrouva nue dans les bras du pirate. Sa peau s'électrisa au contact de ses doigts et elle entreprit de débarrasser le pirate de sa chemise avec fièvre, toutes ses réticences disparues. Jack Sparrow était son héros. Il l'avait sauvée de la noyade et même avant cela, elle avait passé des heures à se régaler de ses exploits, s'imaginant dans ses bras. Cette nuit le rêve prenait vie. Et elle se moquait du reste.

Jack soupira lourdement et l'allongea à nouveau sur le sable, se plaçant au dessus d'elle.

« Jack… Le supplia Elizabeth d'une voix mourante qu'elle ne reconnut pas

- Laisse toi aller… » Répondit le pirate en la préparant avec délicatesse.

Elizabeth le fixa, les yeux rivés aux siens tandis qu'il se guidait en elle. Un long cri de souffrance lui échappa lorsqu'il déchira la membrane qui la retenait à l'enfance et elle laissa couler quelques larmes. Sur elle, Jack s'immobilisa et embrassa légèrement ses paupières avant de reprendre sa bouche.

Elizabeth enfonça ses ongles dans son dos, répondant à son baiser tandis qu'il commençait à aller et venir lentement en elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, la souffrance intolérable s'effaça, laissant place au plaisir et Elizabeth se cambra légèrement, se tortillant pour le rejoindre. Les mains de Jack épousèrent sa taille avant de remonter jusqu'à son visage

« Regarde moi… » Souffla-t-il

Leurs regards s'épousèrent pendant que leurs corps s'assouvissaient et Jack finit par se crisper , un cri lui échappant alors qu'il se déversait en elle.

Les joues rouges, essoufflée, Elizabeth gémit et il reprit sa bouche avec fièvre avant de s'écarter, retombant à ses côtés, le souffle court.

« Tu as été … parfaite » Murmura-t-il tandis qu'elle se pelotonnait contre lui, animée par des sentiments contradictoires, à la fois heureuse et honteuse de ce qui venait de se produire.

Jack sourit en voyant les émotions se succéder sur son visage et glissa sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds

« Ai-je été à la hauteur trésor ? » Plaisanta-t-il

Épuisée, Elizabeth ne répondit pas et glissa dans le sommeil, bercée par la caresse innocente des mains de Jack.

()()

Une odeur atroce de brûlé la réveilla et elle ouvrit les yeux , un peu perdue. Les souvenirs de la nuit écoulée déferlèrent en elle et Elizabeth attira sa chemise contre elle, gênée de sa nudité maintenant que l'ivresse de la veille et que la complicité de la nuit s'en étaient allées. Elle s'empressa de s'habiller et se força à regarder le pirate

« Que faites vous ? Demanda-t-elle avec une timidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas

- Un grand feu. Répondit Jack en posant son regard sombre sur ses courbes

- Mais … pourquoi ?

- Parce que si je ne me suis pas trompé sur ce cher Norrington, il a du mobiliser toute la Compagnie pour vous retrouver trésor » Répondit Jack en ajustant le corsage de la jeune femme

Le cœur d'Elizabeth manqua un battement et elle regarda avec égarement

« Norrington? » Demanda-t-elle, comme si elle peinait à se rappeler son prétendant.

Jack la regarda longuement et grimaça légèrement

« Oui Norrington… Je .. Suis désolé trésor, ça ne pourrait pas marcher entre nous.. »

A sa grande confusion, Elizabeth sentit son regard s'embuer et Jack la regarda d'un air impuissant

« Elizabeth… Je, vous…

- Oh taisez vous ! » S'exclama la jeune femme avec violence avant de se laisser tomber sur le sable, le cœur lourd de déception.

Derrière elle, Jack la fixa quelques instants. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois puis renonça à traduire en mots ce qu'il pensait … Ses pensées n'étant pas des plus claires, ce qui était sans doute du au rhum.

()()

Une heure à peine après le réveil d'Elizabeth, ils furent repêchés par le navire de Norrington et la jeune femme retrouva avec lui la vie qu'elle avait toujours vécue. Elle savoura l'étreinte de son père, soulagé de la retrouver entière (ou presque mais cela il devait toujours l'ignorer) et retrouva du même coup son inquiétude pour Will.

Remplie de remords à la pensée qu'elle avait pu l'oublier quelques heures, elle se précipita sur Norrington

« Je vous en prie… Sauvez Will… Comme cadeau de mariage » Souffla-t-elle sans y penser

Le visage de Norrington s'éclaira avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de songer à ce qu'elle venait de promettre et dans son dos, la voix à l'ironie amère de Jack s'éleva

« Un mariage ! J'adore les mariages, c'est toujours une telle découverte lorsqu'on en arrive à la nuit de noces

- Sparrow… » Grinça Norrington tellement à son bonheur qu'il ne vit pas la rougeur subite de sa fiancée….


End file.
